


Certified freak (seven days a week)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, bratty sub vanessa, sugar mommy brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa has been temping for Brooke's investment firm for two weeks. When her contract ends, Brooke finally gives her compensation.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Certified freak (seven days a week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> Title from WAP because I can fhdsjkf
> 
> For my dear bb holtz, love u binch <3 also beta-ed by holtz, THANK U BEECH <3

Vanessa is no ditz. She has a degree in fashion merchandising, years of internships at different design firms, and even a successful stint in journalism under her belt. She’s a fast learner, and ‘ _ adaptable’ _ comes up in almost all of her reference letters and performance reviews. No, even though she may be loud, and speaks casually most of the time, Vanessa is not a bimbo.

So it makes no sense that so far she’s spent the entire two weeks that she’s been filling in for her wife’s secretary feeling like a first grader who’s been asked to skip straight to fifth. 

The thing about Hytes Investment is that no one stops, ever. No one answers questions--not that Vanessa could find someone who’s not too busy for her to ask in the first place. No one has patience with her when she takes a little extra time to do a task. No one even  _ trains _ her, not really--the pimply intern Brooke had assigned seemed just as inept as Vanessa feels, only instead of compassionate, he dumped a manual on her desk after half an hour and said he had better things to do. Even the  _ clients _ are terrible--Vanessa’s dealt with her fair share of divas in the fashion industry, but these old farts? All Vanessa had to do was say ‘uh’ and one guy had gone off, demanding to speak to someone qualified. And when no one had the time to take over, he decided he was going to take his business elsewhere until Brooke heard Vanessa struggling outside her office and swooped in for some ego-stroking damage control. And Brooke hadn’t been upset--in fact, she seemed rather sympathetic, but that had been the worst of all, because Vanessa  _ hated  _ it. Hated feeling incompetent, like she was deserving of pity, as much as Brooke denied feeling that way. It didn’t really matter--because once the idea of herself as a stupid bimbo entered Vanessa’s head, it couldn’t leave. 

“Natalie’s coming back tomorrow.” Vanessa jumps at Brooke’s voice as the blonde comes up behind her, places a hand on her shoulder. “Also, that number’s wrong.”

“ _ That number’s wrong _ ,” Vanessa mimics, huffing as she quickly deletes the error before realizing she has no idea what to replace it with. “Good to know I’m a dumbass right up until the end of this shit.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Brooke scolds for what must be the millionth time since Vanessa agreed to fill in for her secretary, and Vanessa has to hand it to Brooke, it’s a real talent, sounding just as sincere each time.

Still, the fact that Brooke is reaching over Vanessa’s shoulder to correct her mistake as she says it doesn’t exactly make it convincing. 

“There, all done.” Brooke saves the document, then switches off the computer monitor before Vanessa has a chance to peer at what she’s missed. “No more looking, babe. You’re off the clock permanently now, promise.”

“Thank fuck.” Vanessa grumbles, but smiles despite herself when Brooke rolls her eyes, pulls her up off of Natalie’s chair and into a gentle kiss. 

“None of that now, okay?” Brooke murmurs up against Vanessa’s lips, grazing her teeth along them when Vanessa whimpers for more. “Let’s go home, and we’ll see about giving you your compensation.”

\--

The ride home from Brooke’s office is torturous, far too long and far too silent. Brooke knows what she’s doing, Vanessa will give her that. The blonde only talks enough to jerk Vanessa out of her thoughts in the most inopportune moments, and each question is inane, something trivial that Brooke can answer herself or that she knows Vanessa doesn’t care about either way (who even listens to the radio anymore, and why would Vanessa care what station when they both know her mind is on something else entirely?). It’s the kind of stop-start that drives Vanessa crazy, getting her half-horny, half-grumpy, that Brooke loves to pull out on nights like this when Vanessa has extra tension she needs to burn, needs something more cathartic and intense than usual. And by the time they finally pull up to their building, toss the keys to the valet, all that tension is brought to a head, agitation and arousal and frustration and restlessness and excitement all churning in Vanessa’s stomach and making her entire body buzz with a feeling she can’t quite decipher, but knows she has to do something about right this second or she’ll burst. 

Brooke must know it, too, because the second the elevator doors have closed behind them, leaving them alone, she’s on the move, wrapping Vanessa up around the waist and pulling her close. 

“You know, I’ve been so horny these past two weeks, trying to keep away from you.” Brooke mutters, her breath hot and voice low against Vanessa’s ear as she grazes her teeth along its curve. “Trying not to let on to the fact that you’re my wife, keep up appearances like you’re just any other temp.”

“We could’ve done it at home.” Vanessa rolls her eyes, but moves her head to the side, exposing her neck for Brooke to kiss, suck lightly. 

“We could’ve.” Brooke chuckles, the vibrations against Vanessa’s skin sending shivers down the younger woman’s spine. “But think about how nice it’s gonna be when I finally make you come tonight after so long, right?” 

Vanessa says nothing, only hums as Brooke’s kissing gets more aggressive, her sucking and licking becoming nips that will probably leave hickeys, but who cares, now that Vanessa doesn’t have to work any more? It’s tantalizing, the idea of being marked up by Brooke again, of walking around the house and looking in the mirror and going about her day with the blooming red reminders of Brooke’s love written across Vanessa’s body. And even now, as the floors pass by and they get closer and closer to the penthouse, the danger of someone trying to board the elevator next floor making her heart jump, Vanessa doesn’t want Brooke to stop--because the adrenaline only makes it better, and when the elevator finally does reach its destination?

Frankly, it’s a bit disappointing. 

Brooke definitely makes up for it, though, when she scoops Vanessa up and carries her giggling and squealing to their door, unlocking it and bringing her wife through into their place in record time. 

“So what d’you think, should we eat first, or…?” Brooke teases, shrieking when Vanessa hits her in the shoulder for the mere suggestion.

“If you don’t take me to bed right this second, I swear to God--”

“So demanding.” Brooke shifts Vanessa’s weight in her arms to bring a hand to her face, calm her down with a kiss. 

“Only because you been playin’ around for the last two weeks.” Vanessa huffs, but Brooke is unperturbed, only shushes her with a finger to her lips.

“ _ Shhh _ .” Brooke traces her thumb across Vanessa’s bottom lip, “Careful, baby. Don’t get too bratty just yet. You don’t want me to have to punish you right out the gate, do you?” 

“Maybe I don’t, maybe I do.” Vanessa forces her gaze to become steely and cold, defiant, despite the way her heart skips a beat at the thought of Brooke punishing her, at what that punishment might be. Brooke is creative at the best of times, after all, and after two whole weeks of scheming, of knowing that Vanessa would be on her worst behaviour?

Vanessa’s almost as excited to see what Brooke has in store for her as she is to actually get fucked tonight. And from the looks of it, Brooke is excited too, because even though her face changes, goes from gentle and bemused to stern, just a little dark, there’s an unmistakable enthusiasm in her eyes, and Vanessa can see from the way the blonde’s lip is twitching just slightly that she’s trying to hold back a smile. 

“Take me to bed, mommy, do your worst.” Vanessa winks, and the way Brooke’s face darkens even as her eyes light up suddenly is almost too good, too beautiful to be true.

“If you say so.” 

The space from the front door to the bedroom isn’t very long--they’ve never been patient people--but Brooke manages to draw it out in that moment, make it almost painfully slow. Maybe it’s how she doesn’t even look at Vanessa. Maybe it’s how she handles her like she’s a ragdoll, throwing her around in her arms with every step.

Most likely, though, it’s because every time Vanessa lets out a whine, any time she squirms against Brooke’s jostling, Brooke stops, shifts her grip, and whispers under her breath--numbers, low and definitive, as if she’s counting something. She  _ is _ counting something--but Vanessa doesn’t know what.  _ God,  _ she wants to know what. So she fights more, plainly asks what Brooke is counting for, only to get a hand clamped over her mouth and the number seven muttered under Brooke’s breath. 

It’s not until Brooke has dumped Vanessa on the bed, then turned away to root in their bedside drawer, that Vanessa understands. 

“Act like a brat, get treated like a brat.” Brooke ignores Vanessa’s cry of protest as she grabs the younger woman’s wrists, brings them up towards the bedframe to cuff them around one of its posts. “You’re gonna stay like this and think about how you’ve been acting for the next seven minutes.” 

“But that’s not--” Vanessa starts to whine, but before she can finish her sentence, a gag is being pushed into her mouth. 

“Is this okay?” Brooke frowns, her eyes flitting from detail to detail as she checks Vanessa for any signs of distress. It’s cute, and Vanessa can’t help a soft giggle as she nods, flashes Brooke a thumbs up. 

“Alright, then.” 

The softness fades from Brooke’s face as she straightens up, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in. When she opens them again, Vanessa can see that they’re hard, piercing, though not cold--just intense, staring right through Vanessa from the get-go. It almost makes Vanessa want to act out, do something definitely not allowed to see just how much more intense that stare can get, how much farther she can push Brooke’s domme persona. But she just can’t bring herself to; because there’s something in those eyes that makes her want to obey, that makes the bratty part of herself freeze dead in its tracks. It’s not intimidation that causes Vanessa to quiet down, necessarily. Nothing fear-based or anything like that. More…

Motivated. Goaded on. Like Brooke is saying she already knows that bratting comes easy to Vanessa, so nothing like that would impress her. Like Brooke is challenging her to be good, to show her just how  _ good _ she is at being a good girl. It’s a mind-fuck, and a pretty stupid one at that, but the thing is? 

It works every time.

“Okay, baby, here’s how it’s going to work.” Brooke barely looks at Vanessa as she leans forward again, grabs hold of Vanessa’s legs to spread them apart. “You got seven minutes in time out, but that doesn’t mean that  _ I  _ have to wait.”

“Mm--”

“I don’t know why you’re trying to talk right now, I don’t remember saying you could.” Brooke smirks, and all Vanessa can do is huff into her gag, because she wouldn’t be able to get her question out anyway, as much as it’s biting at her.

“Now, now, be patient.” Brooke  _ tsks _ , “I was gonna say what I mean, if only you’d let me. Or do you want me to stand right here and just stare at you while you calm down? We can always do that for seven minutes if you don’t want to hear what I have planned.”

Vanessa swallows hard, shakes her head, tries to mumble a soft  _ sorry _ behind her gag and blushes when Brooke titters at the attempt. 

“That’s what I thought.” Brooke teases, winking. “Now, as I was gonna say, I don’t have to wait just ‘cause you do. I mean, it’s been two weeks for me too, and  _ I’ve _ managed to behave, so I deserve a reward, don’t I?”

_ Just get to it, just get to it, just fucking get to it… _

“So here’s what’s gonna happen.” Brooke turns away for a moment, and when she turns back around, everything clicks, making Vanessa’s mouth go dry. 

“You’re going to take this pillow,” Brooke sticks a pillow between Vanessa’s legs, maneuvers them to close them tight around it, “And I’m gonna watch you put on a show for me with it for the next seven minutes. If you stop, this whole scene stops. And if you come before I do, well, that’s your orgasm for the night, and I’m pretty sure up against a pillow isn’t all that satisfying, now, is it?” 

Vanessa shakes her head, and Brooke’s evil smile softens into a lighter one, one that’s more affectionate and satisfied than it is challenging. Without saying another word, Brooke retreats over to the wall, leaning up against it and letting her hand travel between her legs before cocking an eyebrow over at Vanessa, her wordless symbol to get started. And when she does, she decides she doesn’t mind this punishment so much after all.

It’s no secret that Brooke is gorgeous--anyone who can see knows that, and even their friends who can’t know it from her demeanor, her shape, the graceful but genuine lilt of her voice. The way her skin feels like silk under one’s fingers, and how her hair shines like gold under any light. Anyone who looks at Brooke, talks to Brooke, knows she’s beautiful. 

But no one except Vanessa knows just how beautiful Brooke can be behind closed doors, when Vanessa is whimpering and rutting up against something in front of her and she’s trying not to get too worked up right away. The thing about Brooke is, she’s got a mean poker-face, but it doesn’t take much for it to drop. And when it does, when she lets her hand travel between her legs to stroke herself over her pants and when she forces herself to keep her eyes open, keep looking at the spectacle in front of her, she’s probably the most dazzling sight in the world. It makes Vanessa want to go harder, whine a little louder, force herself to go a little slower and hold back so that Brooke can see the way desperation is building up inside her.

Brooke, for her part, is barely holding on--her eyes roll back in her head and soon, she’s biting her lip and undoing the buttons of her pants, slipping her hand into them to stroke herself a little more intently, just enough to tease herself a little more, not enough to go full-force. Because this is Brooke, this is her style--making things last, drawing things out until the last second to make it all the more gratifying. The absolute opposite of Vanessa, but frankly? When she’s watching Brooke come undone like this, time stops mattering altogether. She’s not sure how many minutes have passed, if any have at all--she doesn’t care. All she cares about is the pulse in her cunt and how it’s growing stronger, more urgent, with each gasp Brooke lets out. How her body is taking on a life of its own, her legs squeezing the pillow in a pathetic attempt to bring it closer to her and hips lifting her off the surface of the bed. This would be so much easier if she were kneeling, so much more  _ gratifying _ , but of course that’s not what Brooke wants. That’s not what turns Brooke on. No, what Brooke likes best is driving Vanessa crazy, making her needy, making her suffer while she plays with herself, gets herself closer and closer until finally...

“ _ Fuck _ .” Brooke comes with a guttural moan, a sound that sends a shock down Vanessa’s spine, straight to her cunt. It’s the moment of truth now--after a moment to catch her breath, Brooke is grabbing her phone and checking the timer, Vanessa’s blood running cold as she tries to decipher the smile that spreads on Brooke’s face as she does.

“Tough luck, baby,” Brooke throws her phone back on the bed, shrugging nonchalantly. “You’ve still got a minute and a half left.” 

“ _ Mm!”  _ Vanessa shakes her head, bucks her hips particularly hard, but Brooke only tuts, purses her lips as she turns away from Vanessa, walks over to their dresser to start rooting through it.

“I can always extend your punishment if you’re gonna complain like that, sweetheart. Is that what you want?”

Vanessa’s heart stops as she shakes her head again, body still moving even as the world comes to a halt around her. A minute and a half; just a minute and a half, that’s all that stands between her and the things Brooke has planned, the toys she’s choosing and laying out for Vanessa to see. It’s okay; it’s fine. She can do this. She can keep going, keep being good, keep holding out—

Vanessa jumps when the alarm blares, the sudden jerk out of her concentration almost causing her to drop the pillow entirely. She winces as her arms strain against their restraints, but she doesn’t have to worry about that pain too long; Brooke is by her side within seconds, grinning broadly as she uncuffs her, takes away the pillow as Vanessa rubs the soreness from her wrists.

“You okay?” Brooke checks in with a kiss, eyes twinkling affectionately as she wipes a slowly-leaking string of drool from Vanessa’s lips underneath her gag. Vanessa nods, cranes up instinctively to try and get a kiss she won’t be able to achieve. Not yet, at least, from the way Brooke is shaking her head as she runs a hand through Vanessa’s hair, face softening as she strokes her wife’s cheek. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me now?” Brooke reaches around slowly to unclasp Vanessa’s gag, waits patiently for her to nod, whisper out a meek  _ yes, mommy. _

“Good.”

Vanessa barely has time to think of what will happen next before Brooke is on the move again, this time to smirk at Vanessa as she moves her hands over her own body again. 

“Play with yourself while I get undressed, alright, baby?” Brooke accentuates the command by whipping off her shirt, smiling when Vanessa’s only reaction is to nod dumbly, try not to drool as her wife keeps going. 

Brooke takes her bra off a little more slowly, takes her time to run her fingers over its lacy trim before sliding off the straps one shoulder at a time, inch by inch while looking at Vanessa all the while. Vanessa can’t help but crack a smile when Brooke swivels her bra around to undo its clasps herself--she’s never understood why Brooke just doesn’t ask for her help, but then again, this is Brooke; she never really asks for help with  _ anything _ . Still, the mood isn’t all lost, because Brooke drops her pants next, and Vanessa can’t help but rub her own clit a little faster, a little harder, because  _ Jesus Christ.  _

“Like what you see, angel?” Brooke bats her eyes innocently, grinning, and Vanessa can’t help but let out a whimper as she nods, feels her hips twitch underneath her fingers. 

Now that Brooke’s pants are off, she’s completely, utterly naked. Which means that all day, around the office and by the coffee machine and out to restaurants for business lunches, she’s been running around without panties. Just thinking about Brooke like that, restless from adrenaline and wet from dreaming about what would happen tonight, is enough to make Vanessa even more desperate than she was before. 

“Now, now, don’t get too excited just yet.” Brooke tuts as she comes closer, slides her hand up and down the inside of Vanessa’s thigh. “Goodness, we haven’t even gotten the toys ready yet, and look how fast you’re going!” As if to rub it in, Brooke places her hand over Vanessa’s, pressing down and bringing her circles to a heavy stop. 

“That’s better.” Brooke chuckles as she pulls her hand away and watches as Vanessa lets her own fall from her folds, too. “Now you won’t get ahead of yourself.” 

Normally, Vanessa would be upset at the games, throwing a hissy fit and threatening vengeance until Brooke spanks the impatience out of her. Today, though, she’s too pent up to fight it, and frankly? All the teasing, all the buildup after a two-week drought actually feels  _ good _ . Better than she thought it would, and good enough that as much as she wants Brooke to hurry up as she turns back to the toys she’s picked out, slides on a strap and tosses Vanessa a wand, she’s also not too eager to speed things along. 

“Lowest setting.” Brooke commands as she rolls a condom onto her dildo, spreads a generous amount of lube on its shaft. 

Vanessa obeys eagerly, whining a little as the vibrations start to roll against her pussy, slowly bringing her towards the edge again. She bites down hard on her lip, tries her best to keep her legs from shaking, but her efforts fail the minute Brooke lays her hands on Vanessa’s thighs again, smirking as the muscles tremble under her wandering fingers.

“D’you want my fingers first?” Brooke spreads Vanessa’s legs wide apart, eyes focused as they examine Vanessa’s face. “Warm you up a little more?” 

It’s a generous offer, and probably the smart thing to do, but at this point? Vanessa’s brain is hardly on, and she’s tired of waiting.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Vanessa pants, keening into the wand a little and whining when Brooke frowns, moves her hands to press her hips back down. “ _ Please,  _ mommy, just do it, please. I need it now, please.” 

“Are you sure you don’t—“

“ _ Please _ .” Vanessa begs again, her voice taking on a desperate edge even she can hear behind its whiny pleading. And it works; despite an apprehensive look in Brooke’s eyes, she spreads Vanessa’s legs a little further, grabs the base of her dick to line it up and starts teasing Vanessa’s entrance. 

“Next setting.” Brooke looks up at Vanessa, nods decisively, and then she’s easing in, whispering praise under Vanessa’s moans. As torturous as it is, Vanessa’s almost glad that Brooke allowed her to kick up the vibrations right now; Brooke is being too slow today, too tentative, too careful. Treating Vanessa like she’s fragile, like two weeks have been all Brooke needed to forget her way around her wife’s body and she’s trying to figure it all out again. But Vanessa knows Brooke--they’ve done this before, done this  _ longer _ before, and it has never been like this, never this cautious. Brooke is definitely holding back, which means that Vanessa’s going to have to step up and take the lead. 

Looking Brooke straight in the eye, Vanessa lets a smirk grow on her face as she reaches down the wand, presses its control to kick it up one, two, three speeds, straight to its highest. 

“Better clean up your act.” The threat comes between gasps, the pulsing in Vanessa’s clit enough to send jolts of need through her entire body. “Unless you want me to get restless, that is. That what you want, Brooke?” 

She’s done it now; a dark look takes over Brooke’s face, her jaw clenching and brow furrowing before she leans down, thrusts in a little harder as she nips hard at Vanessa’s collarbone. Vanessa’s heart flutters, because this is perfect, this is exactly what she wanted, this is exactly what she needs. Brooke going harder, rougher, knotting her fist in Vanessa’s hair and changing her angle to go deeper and deeper and--

Vanessa doesn’t push the button; the vibrator kicks up again without her doing anything at all, and for a moment, all she can do is try and ride the new wave of arousal it sends through her before she realizes what’s happened. Brooke’s hand isn’t in Vanessa’s hair anymore; it’s gripping the wand over Vanessa’s fingers, pressing down buttons and guiding it down to different places on Vanessa’s cunt. It’s overwhelming, the amount of power Brooke has in this moment and all the ways she’s choosing to use it; every time Vanessa thinks she can breathe, thinks that wherever Brooke has landed or what she’s doing is going to be it, Brooke seems to catch the relief in her face. And every time she sees Vanessa getting comfortable, she snatches that security away, doing the complete opposite of everything Vanessa thought was coming next. 

“This entertaining enough for you?” Brooke teases as she presses down on the vibrator’s power button to bring it to a quick stop, grinning as she savours the way Vanessa cries out at the abrupt loss of sensation. “Because we can play a whole different game, if this still isn’t enough.” as if to make her point, Brooke shallows out a little, all while pressing the wand down harder against Vanessa’s clit. The contrast is maddening, and Vanessa doesn’t know whether she wants more or less, what she wants to beg for first.

“Oh, c’mon, all that talk and now you’ve got nothing to say?” Brooke sneers, turning the wand up again and smirking when Vanessa squirms under the sensation. “Now, now, that’s no fun, is it?” 

Vanessa can’t respond; she only keeps squirming, bucks her hips as if trying to fuck Brooke’s dick into herself, if Brooke won’t do it herself. It only serves to entertain Brooke more, and she stops completely,  _ tsk _ ing and shaking her head. 

“What d’you have to do to get what you want, baby girl?” Brooke coaxes, her unoccupied hand coming to grip Vanessa’s hip, hold her down.

“Do what you say and use my words.” Vanessa doesn’t bother fighting it even as the answer makes her face burn with embarrassment; the approving laugh she gets from Brooke makes it all worth it, and she doesn’t intend on rebelling anymore. After all, what’s the point, when now that she’s subdued, Brooke is getting serious again, teasing a little more earnestly as she waits for an answer? Vanessa knows they’re both reaching their limits, even though they’re both too proud to say it. But at the end of the day, Brooke loves to win, and Vanessa loves to finally feel herself break, finally give in completely and let Brooke have her way with her. 

“I’ll give you one last chance to be good, then I’m going to turn this off, pull out, and leave you dripping for another week, you understand me?”

Vanessa nods, clenching her jaw, but of course it’s not enough, and Brooke just shakes her head. 

“Words, princess. Not gestures. Words.” she takes a nipple between her fingers, pinches hard to make Vanessa cry out in surprise.

“Yes, mommy, I… I understand.” she holds back a whimper, forces herself to stay still and bear what Brooke is doing to her, because that’s what good girls do, and that’s all she wants now, just to be a good girl and get approval, get rewards--

“Good, I’m glad.”

Just like that, a switch flips, and even though the strict challenge in Brooke’s eyes remains, everything else becomes merciful, generous--giving Vanessa everything she’s been trying to get all along, the things she was too proud to ask for. Brooke fucks her hard and relentlessly, every rhythm changing unpredictably when Vanessa least expects it, keeping her on her toes. And with every thrust of Brooke’s hips, every biting kiss that lands on Vanessa’s neck, she gets closer and closer, more and more breathless.

“You getting close already, princess? Already losing control?” Brooke taunts as she changes her angle again, and God, the wicked grin on her face is enough to take Vanessa right to the edge, make her keen into Brooke that much more desperately. 

But she’s too far gone to ask for more, too outside of herself for words at all--so she gasps, lets out a shaking moan, brings her hands to Brooke’s hips and forces her closer and hopes it’ll get the message across. Thankfully, Brooke throws her a rope, and her eyes finally get tender as her thrusts get deep again. 

“Say please, Ness. Then you can come.” 

It’s a harder task than she thought it would be, pulling herself together enough to finally force words out of her throat, and it’s all Vanessa can do to hope for patience on Brooke’s end, hope that she won’t change her mind. She doesn’t; only watches more intently, smiles even wider, before capturing Vanessa’s single word into a kiss.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Go ahead, baby girl. Come for mommy.” 

The orgasm that hits Vanessa was well worth the wait. Brooke continues to fuck her through her climax, praising her and reminding her how much she loves her, how beautiful she is, how much she missed making her come undone. And the truth is, every word is like a thrust of its own--another wave of pleasure, something soft that keeps the good feeling going even after Vanessa’s body starts to come back down. 

“What do you say, angel?” Brooke finally pulls out when Vanessa’s caught her breath, and Vanessa realizes with a jolt that she’s shaking, that Brooke’s hands on her hips are literally holding her down. 

“Thank you, mommy.” Vanessa closes her eyes as a heady feeling starts to wash over her, head to toe becoming both light and yet heavy as exhaustion and bliss overtakes her. She feels Brooke’s lips on hers again, and then she’s being scooped up, brought close to her wife’s chest and hugged up tight against it. 

“I love you, Vanessa. And I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“ _ Mm. _ ” Vanessa yawns and nuzzles up closer to Brooke, but Brooke just smiles and boops her nose. Vanessa knows it’s because she can read between the lines, knows what Vanessa means; still, it doesn’t hurt to say it out loud, even as Brooke separates from her and sends her off to the bathroom with an affectionate slap on the ass.

“Hey, Brooke?” Vanessa peeks her head out of the bathroom door, watches as Brooke blinks up at her, a sudden bout of concern flashing in her eyes.

“What is it, Ness?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on Come Hell or Full Circle fhdjsk


End file.
